stargatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gwiezdne wrota
Gwiezdne Wrota (ang. Stargate) — zwane również jako Astria Porta przez Starożytnych i Chappa'ai przez rasę Goa'uld. Jaki i pod innymi różnymi nazwami w całym wszechświecie. Jest to seria urządzeń zbudowanych przez Starożytnych, które tworzą tunele czasoprzestrzenne, które pozwalają na niemal natychmiastowy transport między dwoma odległymi punktami w kosmosie. W Gwiezdne Wrota są często uważane za „najwspanialszym dziełem” Pradawnych, przez co są oni uważani za Budowniczych. Starożytni, Asuranie i Tollanie z pomocą Nox'ów i Ori są jedynym znanymi rasami zdolnymi do budowy wrót. Oryginalny projekt Gwiezdnych Wrót został stworzony przez Alterana imieniem Ameliusz. Pomysł narodził się w noc poprzedzającą opuszczeniem przez jego rasę rodzinnej galaktyki rodzinną dla Drogi Mlecznej. Jednakże, nie wiadomo, czy faktycznie oni ustawili pierwsze wrota. Są one jednym z najstarszych przykładów starożytnej technologii znajdującej się na terenie Drogi Mlecznej. Wrota znalezione na Antarktyce na planecie Ziemia zostały oszacowana na ponad 50 milionów lat, podczas gdy Gwiezdne Wrota stosowane w "misji Przeznaczenia" są jeszcze starszeSG1: "The Ark of Truth". Nazwy Starożytni umieszczali wrota na tysiącach światów w wielu galaktykach. Rasa ta już dawno osiągnęła Wniebowstąpienie, ale sieć jest nadal dostępna dla każdego z wiedzą o tym, jak ona działa. Nadal jest to wygodna forma podróży dla wielu ras. Niektóre rasy, takie jak Goa'uld, rozwinęły się wokół wrót, które stały się integralną częścią funkcjonowania ich kultury. Z kolei większość ras opracowała własne nazwy dla wrót. Starożytni nazywali je „''Astria Porta''”. Angielskie słowo Stargate to tłumaczenie słowa Goa'uldzkiego „''Chappa'ai''”. Dzięki bezpośrednim przekładzie dr Daniela Jacksona „''Chappa'ai''” jest również tłumaczeniem „''Astria Porta''”. K'Tau nazywają ich wrota „''the annulus''”, co oznacza pierścień w języku łacińskim. W galaktyce Pegaza, mieszkańcy znają je jako pierścieni przodków i ich odmian. Są one również często nazywane po prostu "pierścieniem" lub "bramą". Zaś rasa Wraith nazwa je po prostu Portalem. Mieszkańcy M7G-677 nazwają je Wraith Well. (SGA: "Koniec dzieciństwa") Chociaż Gwiezdne Wrota są obecne na wielu planetach, większość ras, które ich używają są stosunkowo prymitywne, a także wyświetlać technologii jako boski charakter, o czym świadczy takich nazw jak "Ring of the Gods" i "Krąg ciemności". W wielu przypadkach odniesienia do bogów lub zła w nazwach pochodzą z Goa'uldami lub w galaktyce Pegaza, Legends of the Ancients lub ich aktualnego wykorzystania przez Wraith. (SG1: "Pierwsze przykazanie", "Demony", "Memento") Specyfikacja techniczna Wrota to pierścień o średnicy około 7 metrów i wadze ponad 30 ton. Wykonany z naquadahu, materiału mającego niebywałe zdolności przechowywania energii. Gdy zostanie dostarczona odpowiednia ilość energii Wrota tworzą stabilny tunel podprzestrzenny pomiędzy wybranymi wrotami w danej galaktyce lub we wszechświecie. W celu wybrania wrót z którymi ma dojść do połączenia wpisywany jest ''adres wrót ''składający się zazwyczaj z 7 symbolów reprezentujących konstelacje (wyjątkiem są wrota na Destiny i rozstawiane przez statki siewcze). Wybranie adresu złożonego z 8 symboli skutkuje połączeniem z inną galaktyką, gdzie dodatkowy symbol zamiast konstelacji oznacza odległość (SGA: "Rising"), natomiast wybranie 9 symboli łączy wrota ze statkiem badawczym Destiny. Energia potrzebna do utworzenia tunelu jest wytwarzana przez urządzenia znajdowane obok wrót - DHD. W szczególnym przepadku, gdy DHD jest uszkodzone, albo gdy zachodzi konieczność połączenia z inną galaktyką do wrót trzeba podłączyć własne źródło energii np. generator naquadahowy, ZPM. Sieć Gwiezdnych Wrót Wczesne bramy Zalążek sieci Bramy Drogi Mlecznej Bramy Pegazusa Funkcjonowanie Transmisja materii Zabezpieczenia wrót Źródło zasilania Wtórne Gwiezdne Wrota Wytrzymałość i podatność Wyjątki Inne zastosowania Glify Szewrony Urządzenie wybierające Alternatywne Gwiezdne Wrota Superwrota Ori Gwiezdne Wrota Orlin Gwiezdne Wrota Tollanów Intergalaktyczne wrota McKay/Carter Satelitarne Gwiezdne Wrota Asuran Ciekawostki Różnice w filmie Produkcja Pomyłki Podobieństwa w innych mediach Zobacz także Linki zewnętrzne Przypisy en:Stargate fr:Porte des étoiles de:Stargate nl:Stargate es:Stargate (Dispositivo) it:Stargate (dispositivo) hu:Csillagkapu (eszköz) ar:ستارغيت (بوابة) uk:Зоряна брама (пристрій) Kategoria:Gwiezdne Wrota Kategoria:Technologia Starożytnych Kategoria:Technologia Ori